The Ultimate Doctor Who Survival Guide
by Elvaro
Summary: An A-Z listing of the Doctor's various enemies  and other aliens  and what you need to know about them. Contains two original characters. Loosely inspired by The Zombie Survival Guide and other survival guides.
1. Introduction

The Ultimate Doctor Who Survival Guide

Compiled by:

Elisabeth [Redacted]

With comments by:

The Doctor

Jeni [Redacted]

During Jeni and my journeys with the Doctor throughout time and space we ultimately came into contact with a large number of the Doctor's acquaintances, of which there are many. Unfortunately for us, the ones that the Doctor constantly talks about are NOT the ones that we seemed to meet. More likely than not, the acquaintances that you will encounter do not like the Doctor at all and tend to attempt to kill, maim, or capture us. With this in mind (and in part due to my obsessive readings of such works as _The Zombie Survival Guide_, _The Vampire Survival Guide, How to Survive a Garden Gnome Attack_, _The Alien Invasion Survival Handbook_, and _How to Survive a Robot Uprising_) the Doctor has graciously allowed me to compile this journal of as many of his previously encountered aliens and enemies as I can come up with and record helpful hints on what to do if you should encounter them.

Since this compilation was originally handwritten, comments from the authors will be marked in the following ways: For my own deviations (mostly comments replying to my co-authors) _italicized _font will be used. The Doctor's comments will be shown in **bolded **font. Finally Jeni's comments will be underlined. Regular font will, of course, denote the main body of this work.

Hi.


	2. Abzorbaloff

ABZORBALOFF

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: Humanoid, biological, green, heavy-set

Home Planet: Clom

Abilities: Absorption of victim

Weakness: Victims may still slow Abzorbaloff after absorbed; Broken field generator results in Abzorbaloff being absorbed by the ground

* * *

><p>General Description and Background:<p>

This alien hails from the planet Clom (the sister planet of Raxacoricofallapatorius) **She still can't pronounce Raxacoricofallapatorius. **_I'll get it eventually._ and shares some similarities with the Raxacoricofallapatorians (best known for the criminally inclined family called the Slitheen). In its natural state, an Abzorbaloff is a large green creature approximately the same height as an average to tall human. The faces of its victims may be visible on its skin and (depending upon the length of time that they have been absorbed for) they may or may not be capable of independent thought and speech. Be aware that, in at least some cases, an Abzorbaloff has the technology to make itself appear to be human. In this case, be alert to strangers that claim to have aphephobia, severe mysophobia, or extremely sensitive skin. These can be used as excuses to avoid coming into physical contact with individuals that it does not wish to absorb. It is always seen with field generator that may be disguised in the form of a walking stick or some other long, slender object. **Of course, that's only my experience with field generators – it could look like anything. Keep your eyes peeled.**

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers:<p>

An Abzorbaloff's main ability is to absorb any living thing into itself when that person comes into direct physical contact with its skin. The Abzorbaloff then has access to all of that person's unique memories, experiences and knowledge. **Do not allow an Abzorbaloff to touch you**. _Ditto. _

* * *

><p>Weaknesses:<p>

An Abzorbaloff carries a field generator for one reason and one reason only. Without its field generator, an Abzorbaloff's natural ability to absorb its victims becomes uncontrollable and the alien will dissolve into the ground. The best way to kill an Abzorbaloff is to destroy its field generator. **I don't recommend this. **Why not? **The same reason I don't like guns. **Well what else do you want us to do? **Not murder another sentient creature. **_OK. OK. We'll compromise. _However, it is equally effective to simply avoid direct contact with an Abzorbaloff and contact UNIT, Sarah Jane, or Torchwood. _Is everyone happy? _**That's better. **But now there's no violence! _I mentioned Torchwood, didn't I? _Oh, right.

Additionally, former victims may be capable of slowing or disabling an Abzorbaloff for a short time. If necessary appeal to them for help should you find yourself cornered. NEVER attempt to physically attack an Abzorbaloff.


	3. Adipose

ADIPOSE

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: Humanoid; composed of living fat; approximately 12 inches tall

Home Planet: Adipose 3 (location currently unknown)

Abilities: Reproduce from the fat tissue of other creatures; can completely break down host body

Weaknesses: Generally harmless to both hosts and non-hosts

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

Adiposians are from the lost planet of Adipose 3. These aliens stand approximately 12 inches tall with a rotund, humanoid body. They are most commonly encountered during their reproduction process, in which a drug is administered to host creatures to stimulate parthenogenesis in the host. This procedure will stimulate the fat in the host creature to become an infant Adiposian. Generally this procedure is harmless to the host with the only side effect being the loss of body fat.

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

Adiposians are usually harmless. However, in emergencies the parthenogenesis process can be accelerated to consume the entire host body which is, of course, fatal to the host.

Due to the human race's continually expanding waistlines, it may be wise to be aware of and somewhat suspicious of "miracle" diet drugs. Be especially aware of drugs that…

Have names that sound like Adipose.

Have very precise rates of weight loss, especially one pound per day

Once taken coincide with sudden malfunctions of security systems, appearance of unusual dark vans in the middle of the night, or abnormal behavior in family pets.

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

Adipose children are not harmful once born. However, should you discover that you are being used as a host, it is advised that you stop taking the weight loss medication and dispose of any other products associated with it.

Alerting UNIT, Sarah Jane or Torchwood to the presence of these aliens is also recommended.

**Adipose children are NOT to be harmed. They are in no way responsible for the manner of their birth and killing them would be murder.**


	4. Atraxi

ATRAXI

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: A large eyeball usually attached to a crystalline spaceship

Home Planet: Unknown

Abilities: Prison guards

Weaknesses: Can be intimidated

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

These aliens appear to be large, sentient eyeballs usually attached to a crystalline spaceship. They are prison guards and policemen and do not usually have any interest in the Earth. However, escaped prisoners seeking refuge on Earth may cause these aliens to become a threat to Earth.

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

Atraxi are a highly advanced race with the ability to track prisoners across the universe. Once an escaped prisoner is located it is often the Atraxi's practice to incinerate the entire planet if the prisoner is not willing to give him-, her-, or itself up to them.

Although the Earth is considered advanced enough to make this course of action illegal, it is not considered important enough to completely negate this potential threat.

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

The Atraxi can be intimidated if they are threatened by a race or individual capable of causing them harm. However, most, if not all, humans are not capable of such a threat. Therefore the best thing we can hope for is that the Doctor will be around should the Atraxi threaten the Earth.

Contacting any former companion of the Doctor that may be able to get in touch with him is advised. Again UNIT, Sarah Jane, and Torchwood are all recommended contacts in an alien emergency.


	5. The Beast

THE BEAST

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: A gigantic creature or being resembling traditional depictions of the Devil

Home Planet: Krop Tor (although it made claims of actually being from "before time") **"Before time" is not possible**. _However, for the sake of thoroughness, the claim is going to stay._

Abilities: Possession; telekinesis; telepathy; precognition; capable of separating mind and body; ability to breathe fire

Weaknesses: Currently chained underground on the planet Krop Tor beneath a black hole

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

This unique being claims to be the source of the legends of the Devil or Satan in the universe. Although the true nature of this being and the possibility of further members of its species being discovered are unknown, its physical form is extremely similar to most depictions of the Devil. It is a gigantic humanoid with red skin and ram-like horns on its head.

Until the 51st century, this being will be chained in "The Pit" below the surface of a planet orbiting a black hole known as Krop Tor. According to the Beast, it has been there since "before time" when "the Disciples of the Light" chained it there. After the 51st century, it is believed that the Beast was killed.

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

The Beast, despite its physical form's imprisonment, is highly dangerous. It is known to have the ability to possess a human being using what is assumed to be a form of telepathy. Further evidence of telepathic ability is possibly seen in its apparent ability to know dark secrets of beings that it encounters and its remote control of species with a low-level telepathic field. It may also make prophecies about one's future. It is unknown whether or not such prophecies should be considered accurate.

It also possesses telekinetic abilities which can be used to destroy infrastructure although it may be assumed that this ability has nearly unlimited applications.

Both a host body and the actual physical form of the Beast have been seen to be capable of breathing fire. It has not been seen to be used as an offensive tactic but such an ability is undoubtedly capable of doing physical harm.

The consciousness of the Beast is also potentially capable of independent existence from its physical form although it appears that the consciousness of the Beast does require a host body. It should be noted that the consciousness of the Beast must not be allowed to be removed (and therefore released) from Krop Tor.

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

The only known weaknesses of the Beast are its desire to leave Krop Tor and the fact that the power source that keeps Krop Tor in geosynchronous orbit with the black hole can be destroyed. Be aware that the destruction of these urn-shaped generators will most likely be a suicidal act as the planet and the Beast (and you) are sucked into the black hole. It is advised to NEVER attempt to visit Krop Tor and avoid all contact with the Beast.


	6. Carrionite

CARRIONITE

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: witch-like humanoids

Home Planet: Rexel 4

Abilities: Speech and word based science resembling witchcraft

Weaknesses: Being named

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

Carrionites are highly dangerous aliens capable of manipulating the universe through words. In their natural state they resemble ancient women with distinctly witch-like attributes. However, it is not unheard of for them to be capable of taking a younger, more human-like form.

They are exceedingly rare due to the fact that they were banished by the Eternals in the "old" times of the universe although under certain circumstances this banishment can be negated.

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

Carrionites are especially dangerous due to their ability to do grievous harm to victims by divining and using their true names against them. In one's own time this process called "naming" can be fatal.

They also possess voodoo-like science through which they can manipulate or harm a person through use of a doll keyed to that person's genetic code.

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

Recognizing and naming a Carrionite as such can slow or harm a Carrionite for a short time. While this weakness is useful, it can only be used once to any effect. Be aware of this and use this knowledge wisely. After all, you don't want to be cornered by Carrionites only to realize you already used the naming on one of them earlier.

There is no way that a human can prevent a Carrionite from divining their name and using it against them so far as we are aware. It is advised that you do not use your name while confronting a Carrionite.

If you suspect that Carrionites are on the loose, destroy common sources of your DNA such as that collection of toenail clippings you keep in jar in your bedroom or the clump of hair in your hairbrush. Do NOT, under any circumstances, allow a Carrionite to procure a sample of your DNA. Unless you want to end up drowning in the middle of your living room or suddenly suffering from a heart attack. **Especially since you people don't have the benefit of having a spare heart. How do you humans manage? **_Quite nicely, thank you very much. _Now that I think about it, I don't suppose you'd have one of those dolls…? **No. **_Jeni! _What? _Stick to killing people with Post-it notes. _**What? **_Don't ask. _

* * *

><p>Author's Note (Elvaro): Thank you all that have kindly stopped to review this silly idea of mine. It's always wonderful to hear why you like this story (or why you dislike it, if that's the case).<p>

I'm thunderstruck at the number of people that have put this on story alert, especially since it is only a few days old. Thank you. Thank you. You've truly encouraged me to continue tapping out new entries.

Oh and the books that I mentioned in the Introduction are real books, including _How to Survive a Garden Gnome Attack_. I recommend them.


	7. Cat People

CAT PEOPLE

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: Feline-like humanoids

Home Planet: New Earth

Abilities: Retain claws and sharp teeth

Weaknesses: Susceptible to most human diseases

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

Cat People are found nearly exclusively on the planet New Earth sometime around 5 billion years in the future. They are humanoid but are also descendents of today's domestic cats. Therefore, they retain the fur, sight, hearing, claws, and teeth of their ancestors. They are best known for their order of nuns/nurses/doctors – the Sisters of Plenitude. As a general rule they are no more dangerous than your typical human. That is, they have the potential to be exceedingly dangerous, but are more likely to entirely ignore you.

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

The Sisters of Plenitude are best known for their incredible medical knowledge and practice which claimed to be able to cure any disease. Unfortunately, they acquired their expertise and their treatments through the use of specially grown "flesh" – cloned humans meant to have little or no sentience. This highly unethical tactic was ended by the Doctor and former companion, Rose Tyler after the "flesh" was released and cured of the various diseases they carried.

However, the Cat People do possess cat-like intelligence and secrecy in addition to retaining claws and sharp teeth which they may use as weapons in extreme circumstances.

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

Cat People in general are NOT harmful to humans. However, they are equally susceptible to injury by conventional weapons as humans are as well as being susceptible to most human diseases. _Evidently such was the fate of many of the Sisters of Plenitude involved in the "flesh" scandal. When the "flesh" touched them… well, suffice to say, that many illnesses are not meant to exist in one non-carrier at one time. _Wish I'd been there. Sounded like fun. _Jeni, what part of OCD and germophobia do you not understand? _That would have been funny. You'd have to bathe in hand sanitizer afterward. _Jeni! _**Just to restate this: Cat People are NOT generally enemies of anyone. Therefore, you shouldn't have to know how to kill them. I'm not in the business of condoning murder. **_Yes. I know that. But this is a SURVIVAL guide and not a spotter's guide to alien life. _**I like spotter's guides! **_Lovely._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I went through and counted all the different alien races I intend to include in this survival guide of mine and found that I had listed over 40. That'll give you an idea how long this fanfiction will be.<p>

In response to Aietradaea's review of the previous chapter: Yes I do intend to include Autons under Nestene Consciousness, which will be an interesting chapter to write. There's so much and so little to say about Autons without delving into the classic series. However, I'm sure there are some plastic related jokes to be made so who knows what I'll come up with.

A warning to those of you who would like regular updates - I'm sorry but I'm an absurdly busy person and working on fanfiction is not high on my priority list. The good news is that I'm writing these entries like I would an essay so it doesn't take more than an hour for me to write each entry. I can guess that I'll update in sporatic binges in which I add several chapters at once. How often these binges will occur and how many chapters each binge will contain... I don't know.


	8. Chula Nanogenes

CHULA NANOGENES

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: Usually too small to be seen but large swarms appear similar to tiny glowing gold clouds of dust

Home Planet: Unknown

Abilities: Healing; manipulation of anatomy and physiology

Weaknesses: Can be reprogrammed

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

These microscopic medical devices could be related to the science fiction staple of nanobots. They are generally invisible to the naked eye, except when activated. When activated they appear to be a golden, glittery cloud of particles floating in the air. They are designed to repair damage to injured members of a particular species. They can repair almost any damage done to a person, from rope burns to reanimating a corpse.

The Chula designed them during one of their wars. They were used on the battlefield to repair injured soldiers as well as get them ready for the return to conflict. This meant that they enhanced strength and added in abilities beyond the norm.

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

While these nanogenes are not generally dangerous and, in fact, generally beneficial, should they be incorrectly or incompletely programmed they can become extremely dangerous. Upon encountering a new species – such as humans, they first extrapolate the correct anatomy and physiology. Sometimes incorrectly and especially if the first example of the species they encounter is damaged. Once this "correct" anatomy and physiology is "programmed" into them it is difficult or even impossible to rewrite the software to correct any mistakes.

The nanogenes would then try to repair all other examples of the species to match the "correct" anatomy and physiology.

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

It is possible to rewrite an incorrectly programmed nanogene swarm, however this requires the existence of an undamaged parent of the first example of the species to come into direct contact with their descendent. The nanogenes are programmed to recognize the same DNA, will consider the parent the superior version and then correct their basic anatomy and physiology paradigm to reflect this.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The next chapter might take a little while... It's the Cybermen entry and that means a lot of material to cover.<p> 


	9. Cybermen

CYBERMEN

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: Humanoid cyborgs; have distinctive "handle-bar" devices on the head for enhancement of hearing

Types:

1. Basic Cyberman – refer to general appearance

2. Cybershade – animal body with the same mask

3. Cyber Contoller – usually indistinct from a basic Cyberman but is the individual that is in control of the rest

4. Cyber King – a dreadnaught class ship in the shape of a basic Cyberman

Home Planet: Mondas (for Cybermen originating from our universe. However this species is believed to be extinct) / Earth (for Cybermen originating in a parallel universe. Most likely version to be encountered now.)

Abilities: Conversion of humans into Cybermen; electrocution of enemies; energy weapons built into wrists; various other advanced technologies; lack of emotions

Weaknesses: Emotional inhibitor chip

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

In our universe, the Cybermen came from the tenth planet in our solar system called Mondas. However, as with many species, they were believed to have gone extinct during the Time War. All known examples of this type of Cybermen are dead and held in private collections (or in secret archives of public collections).

In a parallel universe, a second type of Cybermen were created on Earth by a man called John Lumic. Lumic was afflicted with a degenerative disease that was slowly killing him. He designed the Cybermen as a way of cheating death but deluded himself into believing the "ultimate upgrade" was also what every other human needed. When he failed to be given the go ahead by the President of Great Britain _It is president, right and not Prime Minister? _**Yes. President. I should know, I met him. Poor fellow. Got "deleted" by a Cyberman.** Mr. Lumic chose to forcibly upgrade every other human on the planet. Fortunately, the Doctor, and former companions Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith along with a small band of conspirators from the parallel Earth managed to stop the immediate threat.

Mr. Lumic's Cybermen are similar in appearance to the Cybermen of our world, except for the Cybrus Industries logo on their chest plates. These Cybermen also have an emotional inhibitor chip which, if broken, will cause the former human to be able to realize his or her condition, which is usually fatal for the Cyberman in question. These Cybermen are equipped with the ability to electrocute humans that are considered unfit for upgrading. They are commonly heard to use the "Delete!" as their battle cry. **Believe me, very scary. **Yeah, I don't believe that. _Jeni, don't jinx us, please? _Complain, complain! Later models also had some sort of ray gun built into their wrists. Although not effectual on Daleks, the ray guns were more than sufficient for killing humans.

Cybermen are lead by a Cyber Controller – usually not visibly differentiable from other Cybermen but nonetheless dangerous for their control of their comrades. Cyber Controllers can be destroyed but all of their shared files will soon be uploaded to another Cyberman, so the Cybermen are never without a leader.

Cybershades are converted animals. They continue to have an animal body but have a Cyberman mask grafted onto their body and are used as spies, although they can also do simple tasks.

A Cyber King is a dreadnaught class ship that appears to be a gigantic robot. Only one known example of this exists – although the exact time and location of its appearance seems to be a little sketchy. It's function seemed to be a mobile conversion factory led by an exceptional Cyber Controller.

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

Cybermen are exceptionally dangerous beings. Since they lack all emotions, they do not feel fear or compassion. Therefore a heartfelt plea for mercy will NOT work on Cyberman. Likewise, threatening them will also not avail unless you can logically convince them that you pose a significant threat. For example, threatening to blow an entire conversion factory up with a dead man's switch may be effectual.

Further danger comes from the fact that they will attempt to convert YOU into a Cyberman. Once converted you are effectually dead but your brain will be used to continue converting your friends and family… and there's nothing you can do to stop this. _Lovely chain of events… not particularly pleasant._

Cybermen are extremely logical and can come up with extremely clever and thorough plans. Beware of ghosts that appear at certain times of the day. They may be Cybermen from the parallel Earth.

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

The emotional inhibitor chip, if damaged can allow a Cyberman's human brain to realize what has happened to it and will cause that Cyberman to commit suicide. The best thing that one could potentially do to stop a Cybermen invasion is discover the emotional inhibitor chip's deactivation code and transmit it to every Cyberman.

And watch the synthesized _(and natural) _neurological matter go BOOM! **That's… true, but very nasty – you know? **_Well… it's Jeni. She likes it when things blow up. _I _do_.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: What do you know, I got this chapter done! I thought it went fairly well, although it seems that the Dangers and Weaknesses sometimes seems to merge. Longest chapter so far, too!<p> 


	10. Dalek

DALEK

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: Looks like a pepper pot shaped robot with a forward facing eyestalk, plunger-like appendage A plunger? Really? That's just stupid! **They can crush a human skull with it, so its not really that silly**_. Just don't argue with her.,_ and ray gun appendage; actual biological form looks like a cross between an octopus and a slug with single eye

Types:

Basic Dalek – see general appearance

Cult of Skaro – a group of four Daleks, each with an individual name, which have the same appearance as a basic Dalek but are capable of imaginative thought. It is composed of Dalek Sec, Dalek Thay, Dalek Caan, and Dalek Jast.

Supreme Dalek – Dalek with a red color scheme, leader of the Daleks in the Crucible

Human-Dalek Hybrid – humans with their minds completely erased that were to have their DNA merged with the hybridized DNA of Dalek Sec but were later to be merged with pure Dalek DNA instead. They would have appeared to be human but have Dalek minds.

Human-Dalek-Time Lord Hybrid – refer to the Human-Dalek Hybrid. Human-Dalek-Time Lord Hybrids were the result of the Doctor interfering with the Dalek plan to create Human-Dalek hybrids. The addition of a little bit of Time Lord to the mix, the Human-Dalek hybrids gained free will which the Doctor then used to turn them against their Dalek masters.

Dalek Emperor – an insane Dalek that fell through time out of the Time War that was eventually responsible for the creation of the Bad Wolf Corporation and the games within (formerly) Satellite Five. Using human cells, it recreated a version of the Dalek race which invaded and devastated the Earth before being defeated by the Bad Wolf

Home Planet: Skaro (destroyed)

Abilities: flight; survival in vacuum; death ray; impenetrable force-field; regenerative abilities under certain conditions; time travel; technological prowess

Weaknesses: blindness if eyestalk is impaired; extremely weak biological form

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

Daleks originally came from the planet Skaro. They were created in part through the mutations caused by the war between the Thals and the Kaleds and through the genetic manipulation of those mutations by the Kaled head scientist Davros. Ultimately, the Daleks were created as the ultimate, pure form of the Kaleds' eventual mutated body and the machine that they were housed in were meant to be a travel machine as well as a life-support system.

Over time, the Daleks (with all emotions removed and the belief that they were the supreme beings in the universe), left Skaro and devastated the universe. The Doctor was (and still is) the only being in the universe that Daleks are afraid of.

Evidently, at one point, in the Doctor's past, he was sent to Skaro to either stop the development of the Daleks or make them more compassionate. This interference by the Time Lords may have eventually led to the Time War, otherwise known as the Last Great Time War, and being the war between the Daleks and the Time Lords "with the whole of creation at stake".

The Time War ended in the destruction of Skaro, the Daleks, Gallifrey, and the Time Lords. The Doctor believed that he was the only survivor. **How was I supposed to know?** Since then, he ran across a damaged Dalek in the extraterrestrial collection of a billionaire. The Dalek in question was harmless until the Doctor's companion, Rose Tyler, touched it and it regenerated itself and repaired the damage to its machine. It then went on to kill most of the soldiers and scientists on the base. However, it had also mutated in regenerating itself and ultimately destroyed itself because it did not wish to be "unpure".

**The next time I encountered Daleks was on the Game Station in the year 200,100. A Dalek that had survived the Time War and fallen through time had rebuilt a small version of the Dalek Empire. The Dalek called himself the Dalek Emperor and believed himself to be immortal. A God. A bit loony that one. Anyway, they were using human cells to grow Daleks. Not pleasant and it drove them insane. They weren't exactly "pure" Daleks. I tried to set up a Delta Wave to destroy them; however, if I had succeeded I would have destroyed both the Daleks and every living thing on Earth. Rose, after I'd sent her home in the Tardis, returned having absorbing the Time Vortex and calling herself the Bad Wolf, reduced the Dalek fleet to dust. She then sent the words BAD WOLF throughout time and space as a message to her younger self. That whole incident led to a regeneration…**

The Cult of Skaro was discovered to have survived during the Battle of Canary Wharf. They had hid from the Time War in a Void Ship, which allowed them to survive outside of time and space. They had stolen a Genesis Ark from the Time Lords which contained millions of imprisoned Daleks. They used Mickey Smith to open it and release them. They then went on to fight with the Cybermen _see Chapter 9_ (invading our Earth from their parallel Earth) and probably would have won their new war against the Cybermen had it not been for the Doctor opening the breach into the void and sucking into it all beings that had ever moved through it. Ultimately, this meant the loss of Rose Tyler to the parallel world.

The Cult of Skaro, however, was equipped with an emergency temporal shift device that allowed them to escape to New York City in 1930. Dalek Sec attempted to merge Daleks with humans to add the humans' incredible ability to survive to the Daleks emotionless and relentless drive to conquer the universe. He failed to realize his goal, but did cause himself to evolve into a variation of a Dalek. He was then capable of having emotions. He also gained a humanoid body and the ability to survive outside of a Dalek machine. However, he was stopped from creating a new race of Daleks from humans (capable of independent thought and emotions) by the other members of the Cult and was ultimately killed protecting the Doctor. The humans were infused with pure Dalek DNA instead, but still retained free will because of the Doctor's intervention. Only Dalek Caan escaped after the Human-Dalek-Time Lord hybrids turned on their Dalek masters.

Dalek Caan used an emergency temporal shift to escape and, in a freak accident, traveled into the Time Locked Time War. He saved Davros and brought him into the post-Time War universe where they created a new race of pure Daleks. They stole the Earth and 26 other planets to create a Reality Bomb with which they intended to destroy this and every other universe leaving only Daleks alive. They were led by a Red Supreme Dalek in this endeavor. They were ultimately stopped by the Doctor, a human version of the Doctor created in Human-Time Lord metacrisis, and Donna Noble or the Doctor-Donna (having been endowed with Time Lord knowledge during the metacrisis.). The human Doctor ultimately destroyed all of the Dalek fleet and Davros.

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

Daleks have an array of abilities given to them by their always present tank-like travel and life-support machines. They can fly, both in a planet's atmosphere and in space. They can use their plunger-like manipulators to operate technology, read minds, crush skulls, and any other number of tasks. Their machine shells are made from Dalekanium, a supremely tough polymer. They are equipped with a force field that is impenetrable for conventional firearms. They are also equipped with a ray gun appendage which can kill a human instantly, level buildings, or shoot down aircraft.

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

If a Dalek's eyestalk is damaged or obscured, they are unable to see and shoot effectively. However, it is extremely difficult to damage or obscure a Dalek's eyestalk.

Their own ray guns, if turned on a Dalek can pierce a Dalek's force field and kill it. **How in the world you would get your hands on one of those ray guns, I have no idea, but it could work, theoretically. **Give me five seconds, a cutting torch, and a distraction and I bet I could get one for you. _I am not going to be the distraction. Ever. Under any circumstances. _**Never mind that it would never work. **_I wouldn't be so certain. Not with Jeni. She'd try it too! This brings me back to: not the distraction. _Okay. Okay.

Delta Waves can kill Daleks but require massive amounts of power and would also kill anyone attempting to use them.

**The best advice for if you encounter Daleks is RUN!**

* * *

><p>Notable Individuals<p>

Davros – the creator of the Daleks, believed to have been killed during the Time War. Badly injured during the war between the Kaleds (precursors to the Daleks) and the Thals, he is humanoid but requires a life-support system built into his Dalek-like wheelchair. He created the Daleks under the delusion that they were the ultimate mutation that his race would undergo and were therefore the supreme beings on Skaro and later in the entire universe. He purposely removed all emotions from them.

Dalek Sec – leader of the Cult of Skaro with a black color scheme. He attempted to evolve the Daleks by merging his mutated Dalek DNA with humans. This would have led to creation of a race of Daleks that lived outside of their metal life-support machines and were capable of imaginative thought and emotion. He was ultimately killed by his fellow Cult members.

Dalek Caan – only survivor of the Cult of Skaro, who fell through time into the Time War, rescued Davros, went insane due to exposure to the Time Vortex and orchestrated the fall of the Dalek empire.

Dalek Thay – deceased member of the Cult of Skaro

Dalek Jast – deceased member of the Cult of Skaro

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Wow. This took a while. Sort of. I hope I didn't miss too much information, unfortunately I didn't want to mention Victory of the Daleks because of where Jeni and Elisabeth are supposed to be in the Doctor's timeline. Really I shouldn't have mentioned The Stolen EarthJourney's End but I couldn't help it. For those of you that love continuity I'm going to defend that part of this entry with the assertion that the Doctor came back to the guide later and added that part. Or you can just read it and completely ignore that problem.

Updated Author's Note: My thanks to Aietradaea for mentioning to me that I had forgotten to outright say that the Time War was between the Daleks and the Time Lords. It's fixed now.


	11. Eknodine

EKNODINE

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: looks like the host who is usually exceptionally old; actual creature's appearance is unknown except for green eyestalk that appears in the host's mouth Out of the mouth? Why the mouth? **It's convenient, I suppose.**

Home Planet: Unknown

Abilities: inhabiting a host and increasing host's longevity; breathing out gas that turns people into dust upon contact Sounds like some sorta super acid thing. I want some. _Of course you do._

Weaknesses: host body can be harmed in conventional ways Or unconventional if you want to have more fun. _I should have known you were going to say that._

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

Little is known about these aliens. They usually inhabit a host body which the Eknodine will keep alive for an exceptionally long time.

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

If threatened Eknodines can appear as a green eyestalk protruding from their hosts' mouths and spew a greenish gas into the air. The gas, once coming into contact with organic matter (such as human flesh) will dissolve the matter into dust – killing the organism.

If encountered, it is best to avoid coming into contact with the Eknodines' gas breath.

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

Eknodines are susceptible to the same array of injuries as their host bodies although they are somewhat spryer than their otherwise frail and elderly bodies would indicate. You know what? If you closed the mouth they are in while they where spewing out the gas they would just dustify themselves! _But how would you keep the acid off of you while you did that? Never mind, actually, I don't want to know. And I wouldn't put it past you._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I should mention that from this point on, Jeni's comments are being written by a friend of mine.<p> 


	12. The Face of Boe

THE FACE OF BOE

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

Species: rumored to be Boekind

Appearance: an ancient being composed of only a head and surviving in a large fog-filled jar

Home Planet: Unknown

Abilities: telepathy; teleportation; incredible age and surplus life energy

* * *

><p>Description and Background<p>

The Face of Boe is the oldest inhabitant of the Isop Galaxy and is believed to come from the Silver Devastation. He was believed to around 5 billion years old at the time of his death in the year 5,000,000,053. He is only an extremely large head, contained in a fog-filled jar that most likely also serves as a life support system.

The Doctor has met him three times, the first being on Platform One during the final hours of planet Earth, the second on New Earth in a hospital run by the Sisters of Plenitude, and the last meeting being at the end of the Face of Boe's life on New Earth. The Face of Boe claims to be an old friend of the Doctor. His last words were "You are not alone." These words were later revealed to be a clue to the identity of the only other surviving Time Lord, the Master, who had taken the identity Professor Yana at the end of the universe.

* * *

><p>Abilities<p>

The Face of Boe is capable of teleporting and telepathy. He can contact the Doctor via psychic paper.

He is also extremely long-lived and seemed to have a surplus of life energy which he used toward the end of his life to power the undercity of New New York.

* * *

><p>Captain Jack Harkness<p>

Some schools of thought believe that Captain Jack Harkness – a human from the 51st century who became immortal through an accident involving the Time Vortex – may have become the Face of Boe in the later years of his life. The only evidence of this is the longevity of Boe as well as unsubstantiated claims that Jack was once called the Face of Boe after being admitted to the Time Agency. My Jack becomes a giant head? Well that is rather odd. Doc, how does someone go from a person to a floating head? **That is a fascinating question! Actually, it's entirely possible for a person – with an inability to die and eternal life – to become a floating head… **[edited for space and relevance]… **And that's how it is possible and in fact probable for Jack and the Face of Boe to be one and the same. **_Thank you for the nine page divergence on the entropy of the aging but undying human body. It was riveting. _

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Tada! One of the extra chapters I wasn't going to write originally. I hope that the comment about entropy makes sense. I might have misunderstood what I read in <em>Physics of the Impossible<em>. Anyway, I read about it under the context of why the second law of thermodynamics makes it impossible for a perpetual motion machine to exist and thought that it might pertain to Jack - at least a little.

Updated Author's Note: Another quick thanks to Aietradaea for noticing that I'd neglected to mention Boekind and misspelled Plenitude.


	13. The Family of Blood

THE FAMILY OF BLOOD

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: Natural appearance unknown – possibly bioluminescent green gas They are farts? _I really highly doubt that. _**No, they are not.**

Home Planet: Unknown

Abilities: Possession of host bodies

Weaknesses: Short lifespan

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

The Family of Blood are members of a parasitic alien species with a relatively short natural life-span. Especially if killed fast._ That kind of goes without saying, Jeni. _In their natural state, it is believed that they appear as a greenish luminescent gas. However, in order to survive in alien environments they take host bodies which are partially damaged in the process – thus making it impossible to save a person used as a host. Additionally they refer to one another by relationship to each other. For example as Brother of Mine; Son of Mine; Mother of Mine and so on.

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

As previously mentioned they have the ability to take a host body and therefore disguise themselves as human. They also retain some, but not all, the memories of their host.

They also possess an unusually keen sense of smell with which they can tell they difference between a human and a Time Lord.

The Family of Blood does possess advanced weaponry and transportation with which they can animate inanimate objects, such as scarecrows. **They used scarecrows as soldiers when they attacked a boys' school to try to capture me. **Bet you have nightmares about scarecrows now, don't you? HaHaHaHa! **I'm not going to dignify that with a reply. **_You just did though. _They possess futuristic blasters capable of disintegrating people and a ship that they can navigate through time with.

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

They do not naturally live very long, usually no more than a few months. However, should they possess a Time Lord body; they would be able to live forever. Not true. I can kill a Time Lord. Don't ask how though. It is very annoying to try and explain. _Jeni, ix-nay on the illing-kay. I don't really want to get kicked off the Tardis and neither do you, I think. Keep in mind who else is reading this. I'm just going to apologize now. Oh, and Jeni remember what I said about not killing, hurting, maiming, or torturing my friends? The Doctor counts under that – Time Lord or not. _**I'm not even sure I want to know what either one of you are talking about, do I? **_You probably don't. Actually I'm fairly certain you don't. Of course, Jeni may just be talking. I don't admit to it, but I don't believe everything she says, just most of it._

They are also no stronger than the bodies that they inhabit, thus they can be harmed in conventional ways.

It is advised to stay out of the Family of Blood's way. Additionally, if encountered, it is best to avoid allowing them to see your face as they will be able to track you if they see your face. If they do take an interest in you, try to avoid them for a period of four months after which they will have died of old age. It is unlikely, however, that the Family of Blood would take any interest in a human being as possession of a human host does not significantly forestall their death.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: As previously mentioned, I no longer am writing Jeni's comments and all credit goes to the friend I based her on. Everything else is my doing.<p>

I'm not one-hundred percent sure how good this chapter is but I hope it stands up well.

I intend to add the next chapter next week. With a little luck, maybe I'll make this fanfiction something that's updated every week. I wouldn't count on it but you never know.


	14. The Flood

THE FLOOD

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: Microscopic organisms found in water from Mars; hosts show broken skin around mouth and dull "dead fish" eyes and exude water from mouth and body

Home Planet: Mars

Abilities: Possession of host body and infection of water sources

Weaknesses: May be frozen; host body may be damaged in conventional ways; can be killed by nuclear explosion or by something like a nuclear explosion, but better for the environment. Don't ask, I'm sorta still working on it. I managed not to kill a cactus at least. Well, I didn't kill it with the explosion. I forgot to water it. Turns out even a cactus needs to be watered. _That's nice, Jeni… _**You weren't kidding when you said she was "an evil genius". **_No, I wasn't. Really, I wasn't._

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

These microscopic creatures are believed to have been safely frozen in a glacier on Mars by the Ice Warriors at some point in the past. They inhabit water, which they could produce in copious amounts from a host body that has come in contact with infected (or contaminated) water. A single drop of infected water introduced to a system that is uninfected could instantly contaminate the entire system of water, be that system a water reservoir or the human body.

An infected individual can be differentiated from an unaffected individual by characteristic broken skin around the mouth, similar in appearance to the skin disease Harlequin ichthyosis, and dull, clouded eyes as if the individual has cateracts. Their eyes could also be described with the illustrious term "dead fish eyes". Infected individuals also exude water from their body, especially from the mouth and hands.

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

The Flood can create enough water from their host bodies to shoot pressurized infected water at uninfected individuals and thereby infecting them. They can also use this ability to wear through watertight seals and concrete.

Additionally, the Flood can survive for millions of years frozen in ice until the ice is melted again.

By no means should the Flood be introduced to any water on Earth as it would soon become an unstoppable pandemic. Nothing is unstoppable. It just extremly hard. Even the Doctor should know that. **Quite right. **_Okay, let's say… I wouldn't want to have to deal with that degree of bad things happening. It would be very, very bad. But maybe you could stop it._

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

The Flood can be frozen, thereby rendering it harmless. Its host bodies can be injured with conventional weapons and by conventional means. They can be electrocuted. A nuclear explosion is sufficient to destroy the Flood entirely. **Or at least there weren't any more reports of the Flood after ****Bowie**** Base One was destroyed by a self-destruct nuclear device that took the glacier it sat on with it.**

You know you know a lot less then people think you do. You can be actually rather stupid sometimes. _Jeni! I should have added outright insulting to the list of things you shouldn't do to friends. _Too late now. _Kind of figured. _**You two really have the strangest dynamic, you know? **_Don't remind me._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yet another completed chapter. Thank you, thank you, to all that have reviewed this offbeat idea of mine. And once again, a great thanks to my friend who is lending her talents to writing Jeni's comments.<p> 


	15. Futurekind

FUTUREKIND

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: human but with sharp teeth Can I be turned into one? I want sharp teeth. _Yes, I know you do, Jeni. But I don't think you can mutate into one. I think. I hope. Doctor? _**No. You can't. It takes a few generations. Well, actually it takes a lot of generations and exposure to a certain type of radiation. **

Home Planet: Malcassairo

Abilities: cannibalistic tendencies

Weaknesses: same as a human

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

The Futurekind are one of the last stages of human evolution – or more precisely – devolution. In the far-flung end of the universe, after the Big Crunch, when the stars are beginning to die, humans are among the last species surviving. However, due the extreme environment, we begin to degenerate as a species into human-like creatures with sharp teeth and bestial natures.

The Futurekind's name was given to them out of fear by normal humans that they were the inevitable future of our species. It is unknown whether or not they were, although they were undoubtedly the descendents of humans.

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

The Futurekind have sharp teeth and retain some degree of human intelligence making it possible for them to communicate and coordinate sabotage, hunts, and traps.

They did hunt their human cousins and use rudimentary tools.

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

The Futurekind are still susceptible to the same injuries and disease that normal humans are.

These creatures are unlikely to be encountered unless one travels to one of the few inhabited planets past the year 100,000,000,000,000. If they are encountered guns can be used to kill, **or preferably intimidate**, them. What is your problem with killing things? It can be fun and it is easier to deal with. Especially when trying to find a place to put something. So much easier to have something dead so you can burn it and be done with it then having to worry about if your prisoner is still alive. Especially if you have tendency to forget if you've feed and watered it. **Is there any way you can make her stop that? Without me having to get angry with her? Because there are multiple reasons why I don't like to kill things. I just don't go around explaining it. I'm the Doctor. I don't murder people. **_I honestly don't know if I can make her quit that. It's not like I can guilt her. And with her, there is a point there. I mean, she really would forget to give her prisoners water. It would be quicker (and probably merciful) just to let her shoot them. NOT to say that I approve of any of that. I just try to ignore the worst of what she says and/or does. She's usually on her best behavior around me. _**She'd better be. **_Don't you dare say anything else Jeni! Please? _..._ And now she'll entirely ignore everything I've said and continue saying whatever comes to mind. _It is best to avoid "human hunts" at all costs.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: My continued thanks to my friend for putting up with my constant barrage of entries for her to comment on. I'd never have come up with some of this without her.<p>

I should also thank everyone who has added this to their favorites list, subscribed to it, and/or reviewed it. Thank you. I'd never have gotten this far without you. And not to worry, there are many more entries to come.

I won't be updating again for a little while, so enjoy the last entry for at least two weeks.


	16. Ganger

GANGER

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: exactly like the person it is meant to resemble

Home Planet: Earth

Abilities: exact replication of a sentient being

Weaknesses: a certain setting on the sonic screwdriver Can I have the Screwdriver? Please? **No, I really think that would be a bad idea. Elisabeth? **_A really, really, really, really bad idea. Although she did say please. And it would be better than if she got her hands on the Tardis. _Don't you dare bring that up! **Bring what up? **_Nothing! _Nothing at all!; conventional injuries; acid

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

Gangers, sometimes known as Flesh, were designed by humans during the 22nd century. The Flesh was originally meant to be fully programmable matter that could be programmed to take on the exact form of a human which would then take control of the "ganger" body in order to dangerous work without endangering his or her life.

During an incident, it was shown that the Flesh could become stable without need of the original human being feeding the Gangers their consciousness. These Gangers were indistinguishable from their human originals and could fool even the people closest to them. In every respect, these Gangers were fully human, except that a sonic screwdriver could destabilize them and turn them into a pile of goo.

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

Gangers can literally replace someone, thereby allowing abductions (or deaths) to go unnoticed indefinitely.

Additionally, Gangers (if unstable) can "morph" their bodies into a strange Flesh monster as they go on a ramage and try to kill their original human counterparts.

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

In their earlier form, Gangers sometimes could not keep a fully human form and could be distinguished from the human originals by the unnaturally smooth flesh of their faces.

Gangers can be killed in all the same ways as a normal human can but has the additional weakness – a certain setting on the sonic screwdriver that causes them to become a pile of goo.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but it may be subject to change andor updates as Doctor Who Series 6 resumes in September. After all, I don't think Mr. Moffat is done using the Gangers yet.

Also, to Kiwi555Kiwi, thanks for reviewing and following my strange idea for a fanfic. It'll probably be somewhat unusual for updates to come more than once a week, but I intend to be away from the Internet for a couple weeks within the next few days and thought everyone would like a couple extra chapters to tide them over. Also, I'm not including classic Who monsters and aliens because (excluding those that have been featured in New Who) I haven't seen them.

Additionally, when you get here: Welcome back, schwans! I've missed your comments.


	17. Gelth

GELTH

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: gas creature similar in appearance to a ghost

Home Planet: Unknown (most likely destroyed)

Abilities: Possession of corpses

Weaknesses: Flammable This sounds like my area of expertise. _I can agree with that assessment. Just try not to blow yourself up. Actually try not to blow the Doctor or me up! That would be… unpleasant._

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

The Gelth are from an unknown planet that was likely, although not confirmed to be, destroyed during, or in the aftermath of, the Time War. The Gelth appear to be blue wraith-like creatures composed entirely of natural gas. By their own admission, the Gelth formerly had physical bodies (similar to that of humans) which were lost in consequence of the effects of the Time War on "higher species".

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

The Gelth were capable of using the decomposing human body as a vessel in which to move about while existing on Earth. This led to the confusion of them with zombies, as the bodies that inhabited would have seemed to have come back to life. However, in actuality, the only thing animating the bodies was an alien creature rather than some unsuccessful attempt at reanimation. Regardless, while inhabiting a dead human's body, the Gelth were capable of murdering humans to create more cadavers for their use.

Corpses were used due to the presence of gas accumulating in the bodies because of the natural process of also used the Victorian gas piping as a home away from home when they were incapable of using a corpse.

The Gelth seemed to be capable of crossing space through the use of rifts in time and space. However, they were reliant on a human to fully open the rift for their benefit. This invasion attempt ultimately failed.

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

The Gelth, being made of gas, are flammable. Yay! Something to set on fire! Therefore if a flame is introduced to an atmosphere that is compatible with them, it will ignite and kill them. Additionally, without benefit of a human corpse to inhabit, Earth's atmosphere is incompatible with their physiologies making it impossible for them to exist in our atmosphere for more than a short period of time.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I rather enjoyed this chapter, although I had difficulties with wording it at times. There isn't that much to say without repeating the plot from <em>The Unquiet Dead.<em>

I've been away a bit, but thought - given the chance to get online - I might as well add on this chapter. Enjoy it as I may soon be incapable of writing fan fiction for quite some time.


	18. Hath

HATH

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: humanoid fish-like beings Fishes. Heh heh. Fishes**. **_The strangest things amuse you, Jen_**_._**; use unusual water breathing apparatus

Home Planet: Messaline

Abilities: presumably can breath under water; use of conventional firearms

Weaknesses: can suffocate; general injury

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

The Hath are a race of humanoid fish-like beings. They, like their fully aquatic cousins, must breathe water instead of air and due to this make use of an unusual breathing apparatus that allows them to breathe water even when moving about on dry land.

The Hath inhabit Messaline alongside human colonists with whom they are now allied. As a general rule, the Hath are not aggressive toward humans, despite the generations long war that once occurred between humans and Hath on Messaline.

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

The Hath have the ability to breathe underwater due to their aquatic origins. They also have the ability to use conventional firearms and weaponry, equally as well as humans do.

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

The Hath would suffocate without their breathing apparatus and water in the immediate vicinity. So… all you got to do is put them in a desert._ Evidently._ They also are susceptible to the same range of injuries as humans are.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This was a rather short entry and surprisingly difficult to write. There is very little information about the Hath given in <em>The Doctor's Daughter<em> and I tried to do my best with it.

So as a celebration of my return home (and because this chapter is painfully short) I'm going to give everyone a treat and add two chapters, so continue on to read about, well, us.


	19. Human

HUMAN

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: _Ah, human. Hopefully I don't need to give a description of what humans look like._** Time Lord. You people look like Time Lords. **_Yeah, yeah, your people came first. I remember._ So you copied us did you. :)

Home Planet: Earth

Abilities: _Do I really need to fill this out? Read an anatomy and physiology textbook! Or try it yourself, whichever floats your boat._

Weaknesses: _See Abilities._

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

Humans are from Earth, although we do colonize many other planets in the future (relative to my time in the very early 21st century). For whatever reason, our planet is in constant peril in recent years and throughout our past and future. We are incredibly stubborn in our belief that we are alone in the universe. _Although, if you're reading this and taking it seriously, that last statement may not apply to you._

_As for our history – go look it up in a history textbook, believe me, there's lots of them. I'm certain that your local library has at least one. If not, try searching the internet._

Why is this even included? We are human to begin with. _I put it in here because all the other entries have this section and I didn't want all of our fellow humans to feel left out. _

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

We seem to have a knack for surviving even the worst conditions, as we exist to the end of the universe, albeit in a less than desirable form.

We also are a violent species – just look at the number of wars we've gotten into, or take a look at world homicide statistics.

Humans may also possess some amount of psychic abilities that we may become capable of utilizing in the future. **She's horribly optimistic. There aren't many psychics, not even in the future. But then again, time is always in flux. **_See! I'm not so crazy after all. Besides I like the idea of telekinesis and nobody's going to tell me it's impossible.__ I bet you that I could find a way to give you telekinesis._ _And I wouldn't doubt that. Not sure I want it quite that badly though._

For other abilities, take a look at the Abilities section at the top of the page.

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

_Um, if you think it would hurt you – it probably will. We seem to have a good grasp on what can hurt us… one of those pesky little benefits of evolution… you live longer if you know that falling a long way equals a broken neck._

* * *

><p>Notable Individuals<p>

* * *

><p>Captain Jack Harkness <span>(My Jack<span>!): Captain Jack Harkness is a human from the 51st century that grew up on the Boeshane Peninsula before joining the Time Agency. As the first person from the Boeshane Peninsula to be accepted into the Time Agency, he was called "the face of Boe" and was the poster child for the Time Agency for some time. He later quit the Time Agency after discovering that they had stolen two years of his memory and became a con man. I like the sound of him more and more. _You two were practically made for one another Jeni._ Using technology he stole from the Time Agency and other futuristic and/or alien organizations, he would set up "deals" in which he attempted to pass off "space junk" as valuable and have Time Agents pay half up front before destroying it with bombs from the London Blitz. He is a con man and a thief? When can I meet him? _Um, hopefully never? _He also claimed to have used a similar set-up during the destruction of Pompeii.

He originally ran into the Doctor while trying to pass off a Chula ambulance – believed to be empty – as "the last fully armed Chula warship in existence". Unfortunately, the ambulance was not empty and was, in fact, loaded with nanogenes (see Chapter 8) which had never seen humans before. They unintentionally began to destroy the human race before the Doctor stopped them. After this incident, Jack was invited aboard the Tardis and traveled with the Doctor and Rose until the Game Station incident.

During the Game Station incident, Jack was killed by the Daleks (see Chapter 10) invading the station. However, Rose Tyler used the power of the Time Vortex to bring him back to life and accidentally granted him eternal life. The Doctor and Rose departed the Game Station without Jack who then attempted to return to 21st century earth using his Vortex Manipulator. The manipulator brought him to 1869, where he traveled to Cardiff, discovered he was immortal, and was blackmailed into working for an early version of Torchwood. On January 1, 2000, Jack was given command of Torchwood 3 (otherwise known as Torchwood Cardiff) where he has defended the Earth from ever since.

He recently was reunited with the Doctor (then traveling with Martha Jones) and was taken to the end of the universe where they discovered the survival of the Master. This led into the Year That Never Was Incident. After that was resolved, Jack returned to Torchwood.

Doctor how come I haven't got to meet this guy yet? He sounds like fun to be around. **I think that the universe would explode if the two of you met, actually. Well, it wouldn't, not really, but it would still be uncomfortable for me. **_And me. Believe me, you haven't had the pleasure of being around Jeni and military people at the same time. My ears almost started to bled. I also needed industrial strength mind-bleach. I don't suppose they have that in the future? _**I don't think I should tell you the answer to that.**

* * *

><p>Donna Noble: Donna is a human from the 21st century who originally met the Doctor after unintentionally being drawn into the Tardis control room by Huon particles on her wedding day. The Doctor later discovered that she had been dosed in Huon particles by her fiancé in a plot to power a Racnoss ship buried at the center of the Earth. Donna was asked to travel with the Doctor but refused the offer.<p>

**[Update] Donna Noble later ran into me and traveled with me to such places as Pompeii (that was a mistake), the Ood-Sphere **(see Chapter 28)**, and Messaline **(see Chapter 18)** while encountering such creatures as the Hath **(see Chapter 18)**, Sontarians **(see Chapter 37)**, a Vespiform** (see Chapter 47)**, and Daleks **(see Chapter 10)**, among others. She ultimately saved the entire multiverse and became the Doctor-Donna. Unfortunately, a human with a Time Lord mind can't survive. I was forced to wipe from her memory all of her journeys with me. If you ever come in contact with Donna Noble: DO NOT remind her of me. It could very well kill her. ***

* * *

><p>Joan Redford: Joan was a nurse at a boy's school prior to the First World War The Doctor hid there as a human through use of a Chameleon Arch, taking the identity "John Smith" (see below). She fell in love with John and was left with his "Journal of Impossible Things" – a record of John's dreams that were, in actuality, records of the Doctor's real-life experiences and adventures – after the Doctor was returned to being a Time Lord.<p>

* * *

><p>John Smith: John was the Doctor's human identity when he went into hiding from the Family of Blood (see Chapter 13). He had no conscious memories of being a Time Lord but recorded his believed-to-be fictional adventures in a journal which was later published by Joan Redford's granddaughter. A teacher at a boy's school prior to the First World War, John didn't believe in aliens until the Family of Blood and Martha forced him to do so. He also fell in love with Joan Redford. <strong>I did offer to let her travel with me. She just didn't want to. We – John and I – weren't the same, no matter what, she claimed. She was probably right, too.<strong> Well duh. How can you expect to be the same when the amount of things you know is dramatically different. You're sure you have a brain? Sometimes you just don't think, do you? **I didn't say that I thought we were the same, just similar. **

* * *

><p>Lady Cassandra: Lady Cassandra O'Brian.∆17 was among the guests aboard Platform One when it viewed the end of the Earth. She claimed to be the last human. Although she was not the last human, she vehemently insisted that she was the last "pure" human in existence. Although once a relatively ordinary human, through the course of 708 plastic surgeries <em>708? Are you sure that's right?<em> **Yes. **Bet you missed one._ Close enough! _she became little more than a piece of skin stretched across a metal frame with a mouth and eyes. Her brain was held in a small jar beneath the frame. Sounds easy to kill. **Well, yes, but only when she didn't have those surgeons around to spray you with acid. **She attempted to create a hostage situation aboard Platform One that failed. She teleported out of danger and left the floundering Platform to its doom. The Doctor managed to stop the Platform from being blown to pieces as the sun expanded and ultimately recalled Cassandra and allowed her to die. However, she didn't die and would later run into Rose and the Doctor again on New Earth. At that time, she took over Rose's body using illegal psychograft. However, due to a series of events beyond Cassandra's control and at the Doctor's insistence, she finally agreed to die in the body of her force-grown clone Chip.

* * *

><p>Martha Jones: Martha was a medical student before meeting the Doctor. She first encountered him at the hospital when it was teleported to the moon by the Judoon (see Chapter 22). Afterward, she was invited aboard the Tardis for a single trip that was later expanded to full-time companionship. She would witness the evolution of the Daleks in 1930s New York City (see Chapter 10) and later the end of the world at the hands of the Master (see Chapter 42, Notable Individuals) and his allies the Toclafane (see Chapter 43). Martha would go on to single-handily save the world during the Year That Never Was. After that, and the traumatic experiences it caused for her family, she parted ways with the Doctor to join U.N.I.T. (United Nations Intelligence Taskforce).<p>

* * *

><p>Mickey Smith: Mickey was Rose Tyler's boyfriend before she met the Doctor. He stayed behind throughout most of her early adventures with the Doctor but ultimately met the Nestene Consciousness (see Chapter 26), Slitheen (see Chapter 32), Sycorax (see Chapter 40), and Krillitanes (see Chapter 24) before agreeing to join the Tardis crew. On one of his first voyages out in the Tardis, it fell into a parallel universe which soon became home to a new breed of Cybermen (see Chapter 9). With the death of his parallel self, Ricky, Mickey chose to stay in the parallel universe to take care of Ricky's grandmother and help combat the remaining Cybermen.<p>

He later returned to our universe when the Cybermen disappeared through cracks between our universe and theirs. He was therefore present at the Battle of Canary Wharf before once again returning to the parallel universe. He has not been heard from since, although it is believed that he joined the parallel Earth's Torchwood Institute.

**[Update] After the events of the Davros and the Daleks' attempt to destroy the multiverse using a Reality Bomb, Mickey Smith returned to our universe permanently and went on to marry another former companion, Martha Jones. They now both work as freelance alien hunters.**

* * *

><p>Professor Yana: The human persona of the Master. He built a rocket to fly the people of Malcassairo to Utopia. However, with the Doctor's appearance and Martha's intervention, he opened his fob watch and regained his Time Lord memories leading to the events of The Year That Never Was.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose Tyler: Rose was a nineteen year old woman working in a shop before encountering the Doctor during an Auton invasion. She became his first post-Time War companion. She would go on to face Daleks, Cybermen, Krillitanes, Slitheen, and other monsters with him. She once destroyed an entire fleet of Dalek ships, including the Dalek Emperor himself, using the power of the Time Vortex. She named her empowered self the Bad Wolf and spread those same words throughout time and space. However, the power was killing her until the Doctor took it into himself, causing a regeneration. She continued to travel with him after the regeneration until the Battle of Canary Wharf, when she was trapped in a parallel universe. She is believed to be continuing to defend Earth while working as an alien expert at Torchwood Institute in the parallel universe.<p>

**[Update] After the Reality Bomb incident, Rose returned to the parallel universe (having come through the weakened walls of the universes by use of a dimensional cannon) to look after a human version of me. It was the best I could do, really. At least one of us got a happy ending, right?****

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane Smith: A former companion of the Doctor who traveled with him in his third and fourth incarnations. Upon returning to her ordinary life, she resumed her work as a journalist but also continued to investigate extraterrestrial phenomena. She eventually was reunited with the current incarnation of the Doctor while investigating a Krillitane plot at a local school. She continues her work as an investigative journalist along with her son and his friends, often aiding aliens in need or defeating their plots for world domination.<p>

* * *

><p>Anyone in a history book: <em>I don't need to list everyone do I? The human race has lots of exemplary people – go look them up! <em>When did you start to get pushy? Am I rubbing off on you? If you didn't want to list them all then why did you list so many? _I am and will always be an overachiever. Yet there are limits to what I will do for the sake of thoroughness._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I asked my friend not to comment on things that the Doctor was supposed to have updated after Elisabeth and Jeni left the Tardis, however she disregarded my instructions and commented on them anyway. So I'll list them below:<p>

* You should never tell people not to do something. There is always a person like me who will do it just to make you mad. **And I will kick you out of the Tardis into deep space if you ever did remind her of me and that resulted in her death. **_I don't think you'll have to worry. Jeni's not going to do something that would upset me. And doing that would upset me._

_**_So she is somewhere with another you? What do you think she's been doing to you?_ _Jeni! Stop that! Just don't… Really, you don't need to poke everyone's buttons all the time. I mean, it wouldn't kill you, would it?__


	20. Isolus

ISOLUS

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: small floating flower What kind of flower? I hope it is blue. I like blue. **Um, no, they're more whitish.**

Home Planet: Travels in space / none

Abilities: Ionic power; possession of a host

Weaknesses: Lonely when separated from family

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

The Isolus are a race of empathetic nomads, moving throughout deep-space by harnessing the power of solar winds. They usually travel in large swarms. The Isolus sustain and entertain themselves through use of their empathetic link and ionic power.

They are usually a non-threatening species but can become dangerously and extremely lonely if separated from their family – comprised of up to four billion individuals. They sound clingy. _You think most things are clingy, though. Not to say that you were wrong about the last individual you called clingy – but still! _**I hope you two aren't talking about me. **_No, a mutual friend of Jeni's and mines actually. I don't think you met him._

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

The Isolus are telepathic through use of empathetic links. Additionally, every individual can manipulate large amounts of ionic power, through which they normally help to create massive make-believe worlds alongside their bothers and sisters.

If stranded, however, the Isolus can use this ability to manipulate the world around them. For example, they can make drawings become animate or cause living beings to become trapped inside of drawings.

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

The Isolus do not wish to do harm, therefore it is as simple as reuniting a stranded individual with his or her family to convince them to return everything to normal. However, it is difficult to power their ships without the necessary amount of positive emotional energy.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Another chapter that I didn't have much to say about. There really wasn't that much information in Fear Her and I don't like repeating episodes (unless they are really good).<p>

Kiwi555Kiwi - Thanks for the recommendation. I haven't read that novel, not yet, but ordered it through my local library. I'm looking forward to reading it.


	21. Jagrafess

JAGRAFESS

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: massive, slimy, slug-like creature with numerous small eyes and large teeth

Home Planet: Unknown

Abilities: Intimidation and manipulation

Weaknesses: Cannot survive high temperatures

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

There is little information known about the Jagrafess. It is unknown whether or not the Jagrafess is the name of its species or merely an individual name.

It is, however, a sentient being that was "installed" in Satellite 5 around the year 199,909 on the Dalek's orders. From this vantage point, the Jagrafess controlled and curtailed the human race's development through use of the media – specifically all news outlets.

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

The Jagrafess has no inherent abilities beyond its size and influence over the human race. No abilities. Then what is the problem? All you got to do is put it with either very stubborn humans or away from the human race entirely and then there is no problem. _Good point. A very good point. The only problem would be moving it, actually. _

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

The Jagrafess's large size and metabolic rate causes it to overheat easily. Without the use of a large life-support system to cool its body, the Jagrafess will explode. Forget my previous statement. Put them with humans so I can have an excuse to watch them blow up. :) _And I should have known you were going to say that. I shouldn't have even been slightly surprised. _

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Another short one, although I'm sure my friend's comments as Jeni will make a few of you laugh.<p>

I'm hoping to complete the entire guide within the next month or so (even if I don't post it immediately) as my free time is becoming increasingly limited.


	22. Judoon

JUDOON

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: humanoid alien; approximately 6 feet tall; looks similar to a rhino Why not a hippo? **Actually there is this one planet where everybody has a hippo's head. Remind me to take you there some time.**

Home Planet: Unknown

Abilities: Assimilation of languages; high-tech armaments

Weaknesses: Highly logical but not overly adaptive; easily confused; obey the laws of the planet they are on So logical, but brain dead. That seems like an odd mix. _I was thinking the same thing._

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

The Judoon are most commonly referred to as intergalactic police (or thugs, depending upon who you ask). They look almost exactly like a human with a rhinoceros's head. They are associated with the Shadow Proclamation among other intergalactic institutions.

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

The Judoon are highly logical and have access to high technology. They wield blasters (instead of guns) that are capable of completely disintegrating a human. Additionally, they carry with them a device that allows them to assimilate languages, thus making them fluent in most languages in the universe.

They believe that "justice is swift" and are quick to deal out punishment. This often involves use of their blasters but can also include reimbursement if they mistakenly accuse you of a crime you didn't commit.

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

The Judoon are not overly adaptive and have difficulty overcoming unorthodox situations, becoming confused and more gruff than usual.

Additionally, the Judoon seem to be hard-wired to obey the laws of the planets they are on. Therefore, they are incapable of doing such things as speeding or stepping on the grass if there's a sign that says "STAY OFF THE GRASS".THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD! Let me hang out with them for a while. I can break them of that easily. _Maybe you shouldn't… I mean, it makes them that much easier to get around. And the next time we encounter them I don't want them creatively shooting at us. _**How was I supposed to know that there was a restricted area? **_I don't know – maybe the big sign that said: KEEP OUT? _**Well, um, I see those as more of a… suggestion? **I completely agree with him. What's the fun of always following the rules?_ I give up! You two are impossible._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hmm, not too much to say about this one, except my friend cracked me up with this chapter. Additionally, I'm certain I've forgotten something...<p> 


	23. Krafayis

KRAFAYIS

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: griffin-like creature

Home Planet: Unknown

Abilities: Extremely efficient predator; invisible to the naked eye Then how do you know what they look like?

Weaknesses: May be injured by a lucky shot or stab Explosion? It would get rid of the luck part.

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

Relatively little is known about these vicious pack-hunting extraterrestrials. They move from planet to planet, hunting the local populations before moving on. Injured individuals are usually left behind.

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

In addition to be an extremely large and efficient predator, Krafayis are completely invisible to the unaided human **and Time Lord** eye. This makes it nearly impossible to know when one is present and nearly impossible to fend off. If you can't see them then how do you know what they look like! **Well, there are certain devices – I imagine you would think they look like mirrors – that can allow the image of a Krafayis to be captured or viewed by non-gifted eyes. **_A mirror? Seriously? Could you design a more inefficient way of viewing it? _**No. You see there's this extremely complicated reason why you can't look through something to see it…**

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

A lucky strike from most weapons is sufficient to injure or kill a Krafayis. The difficulty is, of course, managing to aim the weapon in the correct direction. _Do I even want to ask what you could make to make it visible in the cross-hairs? I know you're thinking about it. _What if you covered it in something you can see, like goop, then could you see it? **That could work, but of course there would be the small hitch of getting the "goop" on a Krafayis without being killed first. Other than that – not a bad plan.**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So here's another small chapter... I don't think there are any really good jokes in this one but there's some great ones coming up.<p>

Additionally, I'm looking forward to Night Terrors tonight and I'm hoping for some good, new monsters to be able to add to the appendix...


	24. Krillitane

KRILLITANE

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: Currently a bat-like creature; may appear to be human

Home Planet: Krillia

Abilities: Can mutate themselves to incorporate physical characteristics of conquered species

Weaknesses: Deathly allergic to Krillitane oil

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

These creatures from the planet Krillia have the unique ability to modify their bodies to incorporate the best aspects or traits of conquered species genetic codes into themselves. According to the Doctor, they once appeared mostly human with long necks but have since used their genetic elastically to acquire wings and other bat-like attributes. They sound stupid._ Everything sounds stupid to you… even geniuses! _**Actually the correct plural for genius is genii.** _ And no one really cares…_

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

These clever creatures are capable of cloaking themselves as human. Additionally, they can modify their DNA to incorporate the physical traits of other species into their own genome. Sort of like a shape shifter type thing._ Sounds like it. _

They also are highly predatory (at least in their most current form) and may eat humans in addition to less objectionable sources of meat.

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

Through extensive modification of their genetic makeup, the Krillitanes have become extremely allegoric to their own krillitane oil. Exposure to the oil will burn the Krillitane like acid and will usually kill the creature. They are allergic to themselves. That is just plain weird. _I will admit that it is strange._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Today is a good day, I think I'll update a number of chapters instead of doing more Calculus homework.<p> 


	25. Macra

MACRA

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: crab-like creature

Home Planet: New Earth

Abilities: Survive and feed on exhaust fumes; large pinchers

Weaknesses: low intelligence

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

Macra were once an intelligent race capable of enslaving humans in order to make them mine the noxious fumes on which they live. They have since devolved into mindless creatures living in and on exhaust fumes found in the Under-City of New New York on the planet of New Earth over five billion years in our future.

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

While once possessing extreme intelligence and hypnotic powers, in the far future the Macra are only truly notable for their ability to survive (and in fact thrive) in the noxious fumes produced by hover-cars and for their size.

They are only dangerous if one gets too close to them. Their large pinchers can crush a hover-car easily. So just stay away and it can't do anything to you. **Yes, that could work, if you don't end up in the fast lane of the Under-City highway.**

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

The Macra in the far future are incapable of perceiving an object that is not in motion and making noise. Wait a minute. All you have to do to not let one of these stupid crab thing see you is hold still. That is the lamest thing ever. I don't think these crabs can be considered dangerous if all you have to do is stop moving. Therefore a hover-car trapped among a large number of them can shut down to avoid detection. However, this solution is temporary at best as the hover-car's life support will be shut down too.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Still avoiding Calculus...<p> 


	26. Nestene Consciousness  Auton

NESTENE CONSCIOUSNESS / AUTON

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: Consciousness – large amount of semi-liquid plastic found in a vat; Auton – can be anything made of plastic but usually looks like a store mannequin Plastic? Well that sucks - we make everything out of plastic.

Home Planet: Polymos

Abilities: control of plastic

Weaknesses: anti-plastic

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

The Nestene Conscious and its foot soldiers, the Autons, are beings probably from the planet Polymos. The Nestenes have attempted to invade the Earth on multiple occasions, including one attempt aided by the Master (see Chapter 42, Notable Individuals).

Since the Time War, they have invaded Earth only once. A single Consciousness landed in London and hijacked the London Eye for use as a huge transmitter. It intended to take command of all things made of plastic and conquer the Earth for use as a "protein planet".

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

The Nestene Consciousness can control anything made of plastic. This includes plastic mannequins, trash cans, electronics, fake flowers, and toys Anything on 21st century earth._ Yeah, pretty much_. Additionally, the Nestene can replace individuals with duplicates, sometimes called Autons but more properly known as Nestene duplicates. These duplicates can be very convincing when properly executed but more often are imperfect. If they try and duplicate me they will definitely fail. Bet it would be easy to duplicate the Doctor. All you would need to do is pretend like you know what you're doing all the time and talk to yourself. **Oi! **_You're right. Jeni, you forgot to mention all of the technobabble. Of course, all it would take to imitate you, Jeni, is a tendency to have bad thoughts about everything and violent urges toward most sentient beings. Oh, and a love of things that go splat! _I don't think so. **900 years of time travel and you guys think that someone could duplicate me? **Yes. _I was just teasing._** Hmph.**

The duplicates and mannequins are usually modified to carry weapons inside their hands. Depending on the sophistication of the duplicates, these weapons can be as simple as ballistic weapons (i.e. your typical 21st century handgun) or a more futuristic blaster gun. Elizabeth, can I have a blaster gun? _Um, didn't you steal that one…_ Oh. Yeah. **What? **_Nothing. _Nothing.

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

Both Autons and the Nestene Consciousness are susceptible to the effects of ant-plastic. This chemical will eat away the plastic that they are composed of until there is nothing left. Think we could use that stuff on our landfills? **You could, but the damage it would do to time would outweigh any potential benefits.**

The defeat of the animating Nestene Consciousness is the only way to stop rampaging Autons or other animated plastic items.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: A chapter that I know some of you have been waiting for a long time... I do hope it's worth the wait!<p> 


	27. New Humans

NEW HUMANS

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: human

Home Planet: New Earth

Abilities: carriers of every disease known to mankind 5 billion years in the future

Weaknesses: same as a normal human except for tolerance to deadly disease

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

The New Humans were originally specially cloned "flesh" without any form of consciousness or intelligence. They were meant to be used for experimentation by the Sisters of Plentitude. The Sisters needed them to design cures for diseases that humans were susceptible to.

However, these human clones eventually became self-aware and intelligent thus making continued use of them as experimental cattle far more unethical and illegal than it had already been. Don't like the sound of these Sister people. Can we just throw them into a big pit and forget about them? You could put the New Humans in with them to keep them company. _Pleasant thoughts, Jeni. - Not really. At all._

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

The New Humans, upon their accidental release from the sterile pods that had contained them, did not mean to harm others and only wished for human contact. However, each individual was infected with hundreds, if not thousands of diseases, to which they were carriers. Any non-infected human or Cat Person (see Chapter 7) that came into contact with the infected humans was instantly killed by the massive number of infections introduced to their systems. See - they would be great companions for the Sisters. _It's sort of a moot point, seeing as they'd already been dealt with long before we ever met the Doctor._

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

The New Humans were cured of their diseases by a cocktail of intravenous solutions made by the Doctor. After this, they were no longer a threat to anyone.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Last time I was avoiding Calculus... today I'm avoiding working on a rheorical analysis for English. The good news is that I worked on several new entries and sent them off for my friend to add in Jeni's hysterical comments.<p> 


	28. Ood

OOD

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: humanoid; bald; tentacles in place of mouth; may hold part of brain in hand What happens if you steal the part that is in their hand? _I don't know and I don't think it would be a good idea to try to find out._

Home Planet: Ood-Sphere (in Horsehead Nebula)

Abilities: low-level telepathic field; red-eye

Weaknesses: Basic Zero; possession; injury; amputation of external brain

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

The Ood, originally from the Ood Sphere, are a "basic slave race". It is believed that they are incapable of surviving without instruction by other races. Therefore, their enslavement is actually a needed part of their natural life cycle That makes no sense. No living thing has to be controlled to live. _That is a bit confusing._

**[Update] Actually, the Ood were a naturally peaceful race that was controlled by three brains. The first brain was located in the cranium. The second was connected to the first brain by the tube that the translator sphere used after the second brain was amputated by humans to make the Ood docile. The third brain was a massive organism that existed at strategic points on the Ood-Sphere and that connected all the Ood together in telepathic song.**

**The enslavement of the Ood was ended by Donna and me when we visited the Ood-Sphere and became suspicious of the Ood's enslaved status.**

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

The Ood have a low-level telepathic field which binds each individual together. They are also equipped with a small sphere that acts as a communications device, translating their thoughts into English words (or the equivalent human language).

The Ood are intensely peaceful and are never dangerous.

Except when their eyes turn red.

In this case, they are said to have red-eye, believed to be a disease similar to rabies.

In actuality, red-eye is a sign that the Ood in question is being controlled by a third-party telepathic presence. The Beast (see Chapter 5) is one such creature. In such situations, the Ood may become aggressive and dangerous.

**[Update] Another entity that was capable of controlling the Ood was the House (see Appendix, Article 4).**

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

The Ood are susceptible to possession by strongly telepathic entities. Conversely, the Ood will lose consciousness if basic zero is introduced to their telepathic field.

Additionally, like all beings, the Ood are susceptible to physical injury.

As previously noted, they are also capable of being rendered docile if their second brain is amputated.

Elisabeth. Do you think I could have one as a servant? _I think there would be issues with that. Not the least of which being that aliens "don't exist" in our time._ **Nicely stated.**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I really don't want to do a rhetorical analysis and I already had a handful of entries ready to go.<p> 


	29. Plasmavore

PLASMAVORE

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: Human

Home Planet: Unknown

Abilities: Internal shape-changing through ingestion of blood

Weaknesses: injury

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

Plasmavores are vampire-like creatures that may internally shape-shift through the ingestion of blood or equivalent bodily liquid._ I guess not all aliens have blood. I mean, besides the obvious ones._ No Blood. Does that mean I can cut them up and not make a mess? _I guess so. Unless they have some other sort of fluid, in which case you'd still make a mess. It just won't be a bloody mess._ They are usually slightly egotistical with a lack of concern for the well-being of other sentient beings.

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

A Plasmavore may ingest the blood of other beings to mimic their internal make-up. This ability can fool most scans for alien life.

Additionally, in order to properly assimilate the internal make-up of another species, the donor/victim is usually completely drained of blood.

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

The change in internal make-up only lasts a few hours per assimilation. Therefore, if removed from all sources of blood the Plasmavore will revert to its original genetic make-up.

Additionally, the Plasmavore is not adept at identifying different species with similar appearances. Therefore it is possible to trick it into assimilating non-human DNA and making itself known to anyone hunting it by use of alien detecting technology.

A Plasmavore is susceptible to injury by guns and blasters. Can I please have a gun of some form? I promise not to shoot the Doctor with it. _I don't know… I have issues with you having knives. But… maybe… but if anyone asks, I don't know anything about you having any sort of lethal weapon._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: At some point I'm going to have to write up another regular adventure for Jeni and Elisabeth and hopefully some of the comments will make more sense then, but until then... I apologize if I allude to something that I haven't actually written about yet.<p> 


	30. Pyrovile

PYROVILE

* * *

><p>Overview<p>

General Appearance: gigantic humanoid; rock-like flesh with molten insides

Home Planet: Pryovilia

Abilities: can convert humans into Pyroviles

Weaknesses: water; large explosions If you need to attack one don't forget your super soaker. 

* * *

><p>General Description and Background<p>

The Pryoviles come from the planet Pryovilia, which disappeared over 2,000 years ago. The survivors from the planet crashed into Earth where they were mostly rendered into dust. Some survivors were woken by volcanic activity around Vesuvius. These survivors used the dust to convert humans into Pyroviles. They intended to use the power of Vesuvius to take command of the Roman Empire and extend their control over the entire planet. The eruption of Vesuvius destroyed them.

* * *

><p>Abilities and Dangers<p>

The Pryoviles are large and have incredible strength. Additionally, their bodies are incredible hot_ in terms of temperature, I know you're going to run with that, but I'll try to clarify_, I have no idea what you're talking about, All I would say is that you now have a thing for the Doctor and rock people,_ You see, I knew you would run with that wording… and for the hundredth time, I DO NOT have a crush on the Doctor._ You do. You really do. _And you have a huge crush on Captain Jack! _… **Girls! Let's get back to the subject at hand… **allowing them to burn humans that come into contact with them.

Additionally, the dust from Vesuvius granted the ability to see the future. This was not believed to be caused by the Pryoviles but instead a result of the near change in a fixed point in time and space.

* * *

><p>Weaknesses<p>

The Pryoviles, while comfortable in extreme heat, can be destroyed by large explosions, such as the eruption of a volcano. Additionally, water disagrees with them, as they are partially composed of magma. Back to the super soaker thing, just imagine you get to have a water fight and get to kill something at the same time. _While I do not like the idea of killing, I will admit that this is a cool idea._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Like I said, sorry about alluding to something that hasn't happened yet. Mainly Jeni already having met Jack. I promise that I will eventually write that!<p> 


End file.
